Pari
by Koei-kun
Summary: Que ce passe t-il lorsqu'Ichigo lance un pari a Grimmjow ? Lemon.


**Voilà un deuxième OS Grimm/Ichi, qui n'est pas inspiré d'un mangas cette fois ci ! :)**

**Musique: Whataya want from me d'Adam Lambert!  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture!**

**PWP.**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow était assis sur son lit en train de jouer de la guitare, tout en regardant la pleine lune par la fenêtre. Sa guitare était bleue, avec l'inscription « Panthera » dessus, il portait une chemise rouge sang accompagnée d'un pantalon noir. Il se mit à chanter, fermant les yeux tout en jouant de sa guitare.<p>

_Hey, slow it down __whataya want from me__  
><em>_What__aya want from me__  
><em>_Yeah I'm afraid whataya want from me__  
><em>_Whataya want from me_

Ichigo rentra dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son amant depuis maintenant un an. Il referma la porte doucement et entendit son amant chanter tout en jouant de la guitare, ce qu'il adorait. Il s'approcha doucement de la chambre, entrouvrit la porte sans bruit puis passa la tête de manière à voir Grimmjow. Il était là, sur leur lit, les yeux fermés, totalement perdu dans le monde de la musique. Ichigo ne se lassait jamais de voir son amant comme ça...

_There might have been a time  
>And I would give myself away<br>Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn  
>But now, here we are so whataya want from me<br>Whataya want from me_

Il entra dans la pièce silencieusement, monta sur le lit et attrapa Grimmjow par les épaules, le serrant contre lui.

- Je savais que t'étais là, murmura Grimmjow sans se dégager de l'étreinte d'Ichigo.

- Ah bon? Je pensais avoir été silencieux non? Demanda le roux.

- Silencieux, peut-être mais je t'ai senti !

- Tu m'as... senti ? Répondit perplexe le rouquin.

- Ouaip' une bonne odeur de fraise ! Le taquina Grimmjow.

- La faute à qui si je sens la fraise !

Grimmjow fut pris d'un fou rire en pensant à ce qu'il avait fait à ce pauvre Ichigo le jour de son anniversaire, à savoir il y avait 2 jours. Ichigo était en train de prendre son bain tranquillement lorsque Grimmjow avait surgit sans prévenir derrière lui pour lui « faire un shampoing ». Résultat les cheveux d'Ichigo sentaient fortement la fraise à cause du produit bizarre que lui avait mis son amant, et depuis, impossible de s'en débarrasser !

- C'est pas drôle Grimmjow !

- Parle pour toi, répondit-il en continuant de rire.

- Je boude.

- Mais non ! Ichi ! Ichiiiii !

Grimmjow savait que lorsqu'Ichigo disait qu'il boudait généralement il pouvait s'attendre à une abstinence de plusieurs jours. Impensable pour lui de vivre comme ça ! Il essaya alors de rattraper le coup :

- Aller Ichigo, je suis désolé! Boude pas!

- …

- Bon j'vais sortir les grands moyens alors!

- Ah! s'exclama Ichigo dédaigneux en lâchant son emprise autour du cou de Grimmjow.

Grimmjow ne répondit pas, se leva, posa sa guitare sur son pied et retourna sur le lit pour prendre Ichigo dans ses bras et l'embrasser fougueusement sans pour autant avoir de réponse de son amant.

- Meuuuuuuuuh, Ichigo! Bouge pas s'il te plaaaaaait !

- Si. répondit-il durement.

- Aller ! Je dois faire quoi pour que tu me pardonnes ?

- Hum...

- Oui? Demanda Grimmjow inquiet de l'expression d'Ichigo. Aller dit !

- Tu me laisses te prendre?

- QUOI ?

- T'as très bien entendu, Grimmy.

- Non mais non mais non !

- Rooooh !

- Tout ce que tu veux sauf ça.

- Hum...

- Ben alors tu trouves pas?

- Attend!

- Ok...

- Ah je sais!

- Quoi?

- Tu vas devoir t'empêcher de jouir pendant que je te suce !

- Mais t'es fou c'est impossible!

- Mais non! Et si tu jouis, pas de sexe pendant une semaine entière! HAHA!

- Putain mais je vais jamais y arriver !

- Mais si mais si je t'aiderais…

- C'est vrai ?

- Ou pas...

- Pfff t'es chiant Ichi!

- Quoi? Tu veux une semaine d'abstinence de plus peut-être?

- NON merci d'accord d'accord!

- Soumis! HAHA!

- C'pas vrai! J'suis obligé, c'est pas pareil!

- Mouais si tu le dis, enfin, tu veux passer à l'épreuve quand ?

- Euh... quand tu veux...

- Ok et bien allons-y !

- O...Ok...

Ichigo l'allongea sur le lit, lui enleva son pantalon ainsi que son magnifique boxer et se positionna entre ses jambes. Il fit quelques mouvements avec la main sur la verge de Grimmjow qui lâchait des soupirs de bien-être. Puis Ichigo, profitant que Grimmjow avait fermé les yeux, prit son sexe en bouche. Le bleuté eut un petit cri de surprise mais se reprit bien vite, essayant de retenir son excitation le plus possible.

- Ichi... Ichi... T'as pas dit combien d'temps... Ah... Combien d'temps... ça... HA! Devait durer, arriva-t-il enfin à articuler.

- Hum... Répondit Ichigo en léchant le gland sensible de son amant. Disons... Dix minutes?

- Hein? HAA, Ichi... Oui... Comme ça...

- T'as l'air plutôt d'accord, lui fit-il remarquer. Que la fête commence, dit-il en reprenant le sexe gonflé du bleuté dans sa bouche.

Il fit des mouvements de va et vient, sa main en faisant de même, ce qui était un véritable supplice pour Grimmjow. Il continua comme ça deux longues minutes avant d'arrêter subitement et de se redresser afin d'embrasser Grimmjow qui eut un cri de protestation. Cependant une fois que les lèvres du rouquin se posèrent sur les siennes il fit tout pour ne pas rompre le contact, approfondissant le baiser, jouant avec la langue douce de son roux.

Ce dernier cassa le baiser aussi vite qu'il avait commencé et reprit sa descente vers le sexe de Grimmjow, s'arrêtant au passage au niveau de ses mamelons cachés par la chemise qu'il s'empressa de déboutonner. Puis il prit un bouton de chair rose dans la bouche et le lécha avidement.

- T'avais dit... Humm... Que tu allais juste... Me sucer Ichi...

- Changement de plan, répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire. Mais tu ne dois toujours pas jouir!

- Ichi...

Le roux arrêta alors la douce torture qu'il infligeait aux mamelons de Grimmjow et reprit son sexe très gonflé en bouche et recommença les mouvements de va et vient alors que sa langue entrait aussi en jeu, titillant la fente à l'extrémité de la verge, sous les gémissements de Grimmjow.

- Ichi... Ichi... Arrête ça...

- Turlututututu! Répondit-il, ça fait que 5 minutes!

- Mais! … Aah ! Ichigo... C'est trop bon...

- mmhphmm... fut la seule réponse que put fournir Ichigo.

En effet, Grimmjow venait d'appuyer ses mains sur la tête d'Ichigo de façon à faire rentrer son sexe encore plus loin dans la bouche d'Ichigo.

Ce dernier continua ses mouvements en accélérant, rendant le supplice insupportable pour notre Grimmjow. Du liquide commençait à sortir de son sexe alors qu'Ichigo le léchait avec gourmandise.

- Si tu continus comme ça tu vas perdre Grimmy.

- Non... M'en fou... Ahn...

- Tu t'en fous Grimmy, demanda-t-il d'une voix suave. Alors une semaine d'abstinence c'est rien du tout...

- Si ! Je veux... Ahn, pas perdre... HA...

- Alors va falloir résister... encore 3 minutes, dit-il en consultant sa montre.

- C'est... beaucoup AHH...

Kurosaki arrêta de bavarder et reprit son activité buccale pour le plus grand plaisir du bleuté. Il continua de torturer la fente de Grimmjow sans arrêter de monter et descendre sur la verge chaude et humide à cause de sa salive.

- Ichi... Si je gagne... Ahn... Si je gagne, reprit-il en essayant de contrôler ses gémissements et l'intonation de sa voix, je vais te pendre ici et plus violemment que jamais!

- Hum... fit Ichigo. Il reste encore une minute Grimmjow, dit-il en se saisissant des bourses chaude de son amant tout en reprenant la fellation.

- ICHI! Cria le bleuté, surpris. Ahhhh! Ichigo...

Il empoigna d'une main le drap gris et rouge du lit et de l'autre la chevelure rousse d'Ichigo afin d'imposer son rythme, ce qui ne dérangea pas du tout Ichigo. Ce dernier n'eut d'autre choix que de monter et descendre sur ce sexe chaud, qui remplissait sa cavité buccale par sa taille et sa largeur effrayante, à une vitesse effarante ce qui fit pousser des gémissements très excitants à Grimmjow. Soudain, ce dernier arrêta tout mouvement et soutint la tête d'Ichigo à quelques centimètres au-dessus de son sexe. Le roux lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- C'est fini! Répondit-il tout joyeux d'avoir tenu. Maintenant, Ichigo, je vais te faire ta fête.

- Gloups, glapit Ichigo avant de se retrouver plaqué au matelas sur le ventre en-dessous d'un certain Grimmjow qui avait déjà entreprit de le déshabiller.

- J'vais t'faire regretter ce que tu m'as fais, Ichi, dit-il d'un ton lourd de menace.

Ichigo se tut et observa du mieux qu'il pouvait son amant lui enlever son pantalon, ce qui se révéla ardu étant donné qu'Ichigo était sur le ventre. Ensuite, une fois le pantalon jeté au bas du lit, il s'attaqua au tee shirt du garçon qui ne parut pas vouloir céder malgré les efforts de Grimmjow, qui perdit patience. Il prit le ciseau qui trônait sur son bureau et découpa le tee shirt noir du roux qui poussa un cri de protestation.

- Mon tee shirt ! Grimm ! C'est le 5ème que tu me flambes!

- Z'on qu'à pas être si chiants à enlever, grogna-t-il.

- C'est toi qui est pas doué Grimm !

- Tu devrais pas me provoquer quand je suis dans cet état, Ichi.

- Pour... Pourquoi? Demanda Ichigo, inquieté par le ton employé.

- Haha, tu vas voir...

Sur ce, il écarta les jambes d'Ichigo et abaissa son visage au niveau du petit trou plissé. Ichigo, dont la tête était retenue par Grimmjow, ne pouvait pas voir ce qui était en train de se passer. Il eut une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide redessiner les contours de son intimité.

- Ah! Grimm ! Ne... Fais… pas… ça!

- Ohh, que si que j'vais l'faire!

En effet, il savait que c'était une zone particulièrement érogène chez lui, et il en profitait souvent. Il traça encore quelques instants les contours sous les gémissements d'Ichigo puis y enfonça lentement sa langue à l'intérieur. Le roux poussa un long soupir suivit de près par un gémissement. La suite, Ichigo ne sut comment l'expliquer. Il était perdu dans les affres du plaisir, avait perdu toute notion du temps et ne comprit pas, lorsqu'il reprit conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui, qu'il avait était mis à 4 pattes et que Grimmjow avait inséré deux doigts en lui et faisait des mouvements de ciseaux afin d'élargir ses parois étroites. Il remarqua ensuite qu'il haletait alors que les longs doigts de Grimmjow s'amusaient allègrement avec sa prostate, le poussant à bout.

- Ah... Grimm... Oui, là! … AH...

- Tu reprends enfin conscience Ichi ? Demanda-t-il en faisant entrer un troisième doigt.

- AH... Grimm... Aie... Grimm !

- T'aurais dû rester dans les vapes encore un peu...

- J'y ai été combien de temps ? … AH ! Grimm !

- Environ 10 minutes je pense… Mais ça me dérangeait pas, tu gémissais, murmurais mon nom...

- Autant de temps ? S'exclama-t-il, surpris.

- Ouaip…

- AHHH!

Grimmjow venait d'insérer un 4ème doigt, tous en train de masser délicatement la prostate du jeune homme qui était maintenant à bout.

- Grimm... Grimmjow! Ah... Prend-moi... murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu Ichi...

- PREND-MOI GRIMMJOW! Cria-t-il, le plaisir l'emportant sur la douleur.

- Humm… Demandé si gentiment…

Il retira ses doigts, arrachant un petit cri de frustration et mit sa verge dressée à l'entrée d'Ichigo et commença à pousser pour pénétrer son amant. Il se retint au maximum, ne voulant pas lui faire mal.

- Grimm... Elle est toujours trop grosse!

- C'pas ma faute si tu es si étroit!

Il continua sa progression difficilement sous les exclamations de douleur d'Ichigo. Une fois arrivé au bout il s'arrêta et caressa la verge dressée, malgré la douleur, du roux et y effectua des mouvements afin de détendre son amant. Grimmjow se pencha de façon à pouvoir embrasser le cou du rouquin. Ce dernier se détendit rapidement, au plus grand plaisir de Grimmjow qui pouvait maintenant faire ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt: le prendre plus violemment que jamais.

Le bleuté se retira presque totalement pour re rentrer violemment dans son rouquin qui hurla de plaisir lorsqu'il tapa dans sa prostate. Grimmjow étira ses lèvres en un sourire carnassier et recommença plusieurs fois, tapant encore et toujours dans la prostate du plus jeune qui criait de plaisir sous les assauts.

- Ah… Grimm ! AH!

- Je vais te faire crier Ichigo, plus que t'as jamais crié !

- Grimm...

Sur ce, Grimmjow pilonna Ichigo violemment, leur peau claquant sous les coups de butoirs alors que le rouquin criait le nom de Grimmjow, encore et encore, de plus en plus fort. Chacun se rapprochant de la jouissance à chaque mouvement.

- Cri mon nom encore plus fort ! Ordonna Grimmjow.

- Grimm... Grimm! GRIMMJOW! Hurla-t-il en se libérant dans la main de Grimmjow.

La tête d'Ichigo fut rejetée en arrière sous la puissance de l'orgasme et Grimmjow pu admirer ses traits alors qu'il jouissait lui aussi, se courbant sous le plaisir intense.

Ichigo s'écroula sur le lit, toute sa force l'ayant quittée. Pendant ce temps Grimmjow se retira d'Ichigo et s'allongea à côté de lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

- Jamais plus... Jamais plus je te défierais, murmura le rouquin

- Sage décision Ichi, ricana Grimmjow.

- Huhum...

- Ichi?

Ce dernier ne répondant pas, il lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'il s'était endormi. Le bleuté eut un sourire en le voyant si mignon et lui caressa les cheveux avant de s'endormir lui aussi, fatigué.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà ! Un petit review ?<strong>


End file.
